orosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Relicators
The Relicators (Present) The Relicators are a unique group of individuals that have the ability to seperate their soul from their body and travel to a world referred to as "Dream World" where flight is possible and eternal day blesses the rich green foilage. A single Island which, although there may be speculation about it, holds the only known Relicators' home. The Arcanum Relicators "From the purest of forms without magick taint, '' ''without knowledge of even the faint, we shall draw he from the holy waters of earth to bestow upon him with great powers upon his birth." Chant of the Arcanus Prophecy, last spoken in 999, before the new millenium. Once there were a group of potent and great Arcane mages that were known as the Arcanus, whom had enough power to collectively mould entire worlds from dust, to make volcanoes erupt and Tsunamis appear and level entire kingdoms. They roamed throughout the lands and between them weaved and twisted the strings of fate themselves. Great was their fame throughout the populace, and were often called upon for services amongst the greatest lords and kings of the realm. These Arcane mages were under the rule of the Great Father Magus, Elpham the Pure, and with him his trusted apprentice and adoptive son, Aronkhost the Inheritor. Only the richest kings could spare enough of a fortune for but a word of advice from him, and his apprentice stood by him in all he did. It was on one fateful day, however, the fair lands of this realm were besieged by evils from another, dark, hellish dimension through a black portal, and the kings of it put aside their differences and put their armies ot work in staving off this menace. By their sides were the Arcanum, who knew that should they not be able to hold off this threat this world would surely perish. As such, they eventually found away to seal the portal, by recovering the "Eye of Horus", a mystical staff said to grant the wielders godhood. Elpham the Pure and Aronkhost journeyed long ways to recover it, and when they did, Elpham grabbed the staff and used it to banish the daemons back to their world. Unfortunately, doing so spent all of his might, sealing the tear between dimensions with a great arcane barrier. The Arcanus found him exhausted from the spell and withering away, now but skin and bone under his robes. As they forcefully pulled the staff from his stiffened hands, he faded into dust and blew into the wind, leaving Aronkhost to inherit all his possesions. Aronkhost, however, had ever since been filled with the grief of his dead master, living in isolation from the world, rotting away in his master's tower. There were rumors that he even tried to revive Elpham, though they were never confirmed or disillusioned. Such weakness, however, had caught the eye of a lesser daemon, one who had been able to avoid banishment by wandering far from the portal. This led to the Daemon whispering to him, telling him lies and haunting him with the voices of his master. Aronkhost eventually snapped, driven insane by the whispers, and when he finally did, the Daemon made it's move. Possesing Aronkhost, the daemon now started to influence the higher ranks of Arcanus mages, who in turn turned this influence to their lessers. Soon, chaotic taint and corruption blazed across the land like an invisible wildfire, as clashes between the corrupted and the free broke out in the smallest of towns and the most major of cities, the land soon became a bloody wasteland, hellfires now burnt openly throughout it and Demons ran rampant across the city streets. Blood flowed in the waters, turning them red and skulls and bones, sometimes even corpses littered the roads. All this as a warrior of the purest of pure stepped into these lands, untouched by chaos or arcane, lookingfor adventure and treasures. he valiantly fought off the evil hordes that stalked the lands and immediately saw it for what it was. Hell on earth. He fought his way past the montrosities of the land, recruiting anyone willing ot follow without taint. With this party he made his blood filled way to the defiled Tower where Aronkhost resided. The warrior made his way past the countless terrors within the twoer, to confront the corrupt evil Great Magus himself, duelling with him and mortally wounding him, at the cost of his own life. During the Aronkhost's last moments, the Daemon released him, sensing it was no longer a suitable vessel for it to reside in, leaving his own conciousness to regain control. As Arunkhost saw the horrors he had inflicted upon all those around him, he vowed to change things as he lay there, dying. Clasping the Eye of Horus, and holding the most ancient ttexts in the grand libraries of the tower, he uttered a spell that shattered the world with the might of the ancient gods, if only to amke a new one to replace it, banishing the old to the holy Aetherian realm, where it's impurities were cleansed. The new world also purified the corruption from it's people, restoring the havoc caused by the daemons horrible wrath. A close friend and advisor to Elpham, and now Aronkhost, rushed to find Aronkhost barely alive, with the words "And may the Pure One be birthed again, when havoc wreaks this land. The moment he read it, the memories of the old world flooded back to all the Arcanus, whom remembered, though they wished to forget, the events before. It was soon after that the Arcanus Vanished from odd circumstances, ones I am still trying to find out, though I believe the one they have blessed is amongst us, Me and Aloctor also believe that the "Dream World" is actually the old world, and are searching for relics of that ancent world, such as the arcane sigils upon our heads. We have formed a little division, or "Chapter" we named the Relicators, and we hope to extract as many as possible. On another note, both Aloctor and I have been expieriencing massive increases in power here, with his and I both being here at the same time being the key reason many of us can fly, and alter dreams. This oculd be pure concidence, but I suspect otherwise. Regards, Lord Colonel Snerfalgus "Sanders" Mcalaster The Shadow World and The Aether Planes After the arrival of the Shadows the Aether Planes closed off to even the most powerfull of the Relicators who to this day are conducting research on what exactly is the bond between the Shadows and the "Dream World". Category:Old History and Geography